When Quameron Strikes
by gleekdibaa
Summary: Quinn Fabray finally meets her dad's dream Christian Good Young Fellow. His first impression the ex-HBIC wasn't good at all. But what happens when tragedy lands and his shoulder is the only one she can cry on? AU Quinn/Cameon. Story better then summary..


_So it's a Quinn/Cameron fic! I really thought from the beeginning, if Cameron won he would have love conflict for Quinn. But he quit, so yeah. But now there's news of Damian and Samuel fighting for who can hook up with Dianna Agron. Hahahaha, who doesn't want to? Anyway, so I decided to go with Cameron because the Season is almost starting. During seasons, I don't liek writing spin-offs for the season itself. I prefer AUs and Futurefics. So, I hope you enjoy this fic! Enjoy Reading! :3_

* * *

><p><strong>When Quameron Strikes<strong>

**Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray.**

It is 2 weeks before School starts. For Quinn Fabray, it had been a great summer. Although there were some tears in her nights, the Glee Club spent an enormous amount of time together and it was whole heck of fun. So today, she's sitting in the 2nd row of the Church listening to the Church guy talk.

"... the family is new to the town so I hope as fellow Christians, we can treat them well and make them feel home" the preacher summed up before everyone nods and some clap.

Quinn Fabray takes her iPhone out to check the time and she puts it back in her bag. She straightened her clothes and put her hat and glasses back on. The people beside her start moving out so she starts making her way out too after her mum.

"Quinn, I would like to go to the toilet first. Wait for me outside the car okay?" her mum says

She simply nods and starts walking towards the door. It got kind of cramped and when she just got out of the Church, someone bumped her shoulder "Sorry Ma'am, miss" he corrected seeing her face.

She stares at his face as her mouth accidentally dropped open "Miss, are you okay?"

"You are the Mitchell boy right?" she finally speaks up

He chuckles a little fixing his glasses. He dresses like a nerd but it looks so cute. She couldn't contain the amusement in her voice as he speaks up "Yeah I'm the Mitchell boy... Cameron." he stick his hand out as she keep staring at him

"Cameron Mitchell" he repeats emphasising her to introduce herself before she hit the realisation.

"Oh, right. Quinn, Lucy Quinn Fabray" she introduce back

"Middle name huh?" he asks smiling

"Yeah... " she admits a little shy

"So, um. I think I'm gonna go now" he says

"Wait, how old are you?" she questions, causing him to turn back

"18 this year, why?" he asks

"Oh, I was just wondering. You're going to which school?"

"I enrolled in McKinley last week"

With that statement, a grin was formed on her face "Exactly, I go there too... So maybe if you need any assistance I can totally help you" she offers him a sweet smile

"That's great then" he says a little hesitantly as she starts hitting her own forehead

"What the heck did I just do?" she instantly regrets her flirty-weirdo-girl move on him "AH... But he's so cute" she sighs frustrated

"Quinn, come on!" her mom calls

"Oh okay" she replies getting a last glance at the new guy "Keep it cool, you're Quinn Fabray damn it"

* * *

><p>"Quinn Fabray" he mumbles to himself as he type her name on the McKinley blog before billions of articles came out "Okay, investigating time" he says drinking a cup of water "Or maybe stalking?" he smirks<p>

Meanwhile, at the Fabray residence Quinn is just staring at her monitor screen fighting the urge to find him of Facebook. But she did anyway. "Ah, there you are!" she clicks his profile. Send Friend Request. Then an inbox.

More than 2 hours later, Cameron finally finish his 'investigation' and found a lot of things about her.

_Head Cheerleader. Item with Quarterback. HBIC. President of the Celibacy Club. Glee Club. Pregnant. Cheater. Give birth. New Boyfriend. Cheater. Dumped._

That's what Cameron came up with. "Totally not my type" he shook his head. But her name always came up in the Glee Club articles. They seem to be an underdog. Why does the High-School-Stuck-Up-Bitch wants to join the underdog. Maybe she's not as bad as it seems. From her face and expression, he somewhat can tell she's the hard-to-peel type; Just like him. The Christian; just like him. A music lover; so much like him.

Then he saw his phone and see that there's a notification. Quinn Fabray: Friend Request and an Inbox. "Should've seen this coming" he mumbles to himself as he accepts the friend request and open his inbox and read

**_'Hey, it's me Quinn. If you remember. I didn't really have anything to do just now so... I searched up your facebook. Maybe you want to hang with me so that you can catch up a bit with the heat of McKinley?'_**

He thought of it for a while. Maybe he does want to know this girl more **_'Done that will be. Park near Church 1 p.m. okay?'_**

A reply was quickly received **_'Okay! :D'_**

* * *

><p><em>The next day at the park.<em>

The glasses boy is swaying himself on the swing before waving at the blonde girl who just stepped out "Hey Quinn!"

She close her door and locked it "Hey..." she says walking towards him "Sorry I'm late"

"No problem" he smiles at her

"So, do you want go somewhere or something?" she offers

"Um, have you eat?"

She chuckles "No, I thought since it's this time we could catch lunch"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. So, good restaurants?"

"Oh, I know exactly which" she smirks

"I drive my car, you know? So you're going to leave your car and ride with me, how does that adventure sound like to you?" he smirks walking to his car

She raises her eyebrow "Okay, Mr. Mitchell. Challenge accepted"

10 minutes later, they reach Breadstix

"This place is like, the best and most affordable Restaurant in this little tiny Lima"

"I can see that, it's cramped" he chuckles "Why is it called Breadstix?"

"You'll see" she smirks

* * *

><p>They both walk in the restaurant as they took a seat for 2. "Hey Quinn, what you ordering?" the voice came from behind<p>

"Puck, since when did you work here?"

"Got a little fed up of pools, cougars are starting to get on my nerves. And I meet more of you guys here, so I thought this was a good idea" he gives his infamous smirk "So, you got a new friend here?" he asks

"Church friend, I'm new here. I'm guessing you're her school friend?" Cameron speaks up, investigating the Mohawk boy

"Not just her friends, she's my baby ma—"

Quinn glares at her "Yeah, he's a really good friend. Glee Club mate too."

Cameron's face hints realisation. It's Puck, the Baby Daddy. "Glee Club. Nice. Right, Cameron Mitchell. I'm going to McKinley too" he introduces himself

Puck frowns "Puck. Noah Puckerman" he introduces back "So you into football man? I think I can get you on the team. And you can be my new best friend since Finn is too busy with the dwarf anyway"

Quinn's face expression change. It's been a week since they met and she's finally finding peace, not wanting to hear their name.

"I'm not really into sports. I'm more of the Music Nerd"

"Oh, wuss then huh? You into girls or not?" Puck jokes "Joking. At least you can join the Glee Club" he fix his words seeing Quinn's face.

Cameron laughs "Yes I am into girls and maybe I can join the Glee Club. There wasn't anything like that in Texas"

"Cool, so Quinn, your usual Spaghetti?"

"Yeah" she nods "And a sprite"

"Done, you Texas?"

"Um, I think I'll just have the same with whatever she's having. I'm not really sure about the food here yet so... I'm pretty sure her favourite taste good" he smile

Puck nods as he leave "Hey bring us the Unlimited Breadsticks!" Quinn shouts

"Oooohhh" The boy across Quinn says, realising the reasoning for the name of the restaurant.

"Yeah, Oh" she smiles

Cameron looks at her with an admiring face "I hope you don't mind, but I'm being honest here. I searched you up, and the articles didn't really come out well. You seem like the bitch type, but I guess you're not really. And I kind of know you had a kid" he confess

"Everybody knows sooner or later" she sighs "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You're beautiful" he spilled

Quinn's face was a mixture of shock and happiness. But that's before she covered her mouth as she run to the toilet.

"Quinn!" he follows her

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's about it! :D I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think? Do you like it? I'm thinking of more drama as they come to school of course. But, first of all, should I continue?<strong>


End file.
